


I can't be your hero, but I'll be your rock

by Drkaihusky



Series: Tshirts and tuxedos [6]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: When a drunken night leads to a surprise, her boyfriend leaves her. She tries to manage on her own, but with everyone dropping her... Maybe an old familiar face can change things...Somewhere along the way she almost gets shoved into a beehive... Life is so strange...





	1. Don't call it an accident

Victoria woke up alone again. The room next to her in the bed feels cold. She doesn't miss him anymore... Just his warmth. But the warmth is the thing she needed the most right now. And maybe some soft words of love... She shook the thoughts away. No. She was not going back on her decision. She was keeping this baby, whatever the costs might be. She got ready for class. Pregnant or not, she was a college student. She fixed her shirt. Her eyes caught her stomach. It had been three months already.. Soon, people would start to notice. She stroked it softly. She was so not ready for this... But she couldn't... She needed to do this. Even if she wasn't ready. She had to, for herself. It was her choice after all, Nathan could go fuck himself for all she cared. She looked at herself. She had changed a lot. The old Victoria wouldn't be caught dead in a flannel shirt. Or any piece of clothing under $20. But her parents had made it clear that they wouldn't give her more money just because she 'got herself pregnant'. Or so they said. Assholes. Well, at least they didn't care enough to just disown her either. 

 

Victoria took a seat as far away from Nathan as possible. Why did the douche come to class today? Why couldn't he just skip it, like he usually does. She felt his gaze on her. All of their friends had left her together with him. Appearantly, Victoria was contagious now. She remembered her days as queen B of Blackwell. She felt pretty stupid about her attitude back then. Fourty minutes into lecture. She felt sick. She knew what this meant. She gathered her things and ran before it was too late. She reached the restroom just in time. She randomly picked a stall and threw up. 

'Fuck...' 

'Are you ok?' A voice asked.

It came from the stall next to her.

'No...' She admitted.

She heard a flush.

'One sec, I'll be right there if you want.'

'Thanks...'

She heard the girl wash her hands. Victoria had left her own stall open. The mysterious girl was right next to her. Victoria felt an arm wrap around her. She threw up again. The girl whispered soothing things into her ear. Victoria felt herself crying. They sat like that for a while, until she felt better. She cleaned her face a bit and got a clear look at her hero.

'M-max?!'

'Victoria?!'

Max seemed just as surprised. Victoria almost hadn't recognised her. She had grown her hair out just a thad longer and it had dark green streaks in it. Her clothes looked as hipster as ever, just darker shades.

'I didn't know you went here! God...'

'Wel, it is quite big here...'

Silence.

'You don't have to talk about it, ok... I know we weren't close at all in highschool, but if you need anything, I'm here ok?' Max rambled.

Victoria smiled at her. Her old self would have told Max to fuck off. But right now, this was the friendly face she needed.

'That's sweet. You don't have to, but some company would be nice... I've been ditched since a few weeks.'

'You? Why would anyone ditch you? I mean, don't get angry, but you look much more mature than our Blackwell days.'

Victoria let out a sad laugh.

'Unfortunately, Nathan didn't mature along. He knocked me up and left me like I was cancer.'

Max looked mortified. Guess she didn't wanna hang with a pregnant girl either.

'What an asshole... God... I'm sorry to hear that, Vic...'

Victoria shook her head.

'Don't be...'

'How about I'll give you my number? So you can text or call if you need help? Or if you'd want to hang out.'

Victoria smiled. Max sure had managed to turn her awkwardness into a charm. And it was working. Victoria almost blushed. She gave Max her phone. The old Victoria wouldn't do this, but she would feel so much more lonely that way. Maybe this was her chance to start over. But who knew what the future had in store for her...


	2. I didn't know nerds could be this cool

It was sunny. So Victoria decided to pick a spot on the grass to relax. She spotted a familiar face in the corner of her eye. Max. She was carrying tons of equipment along with a few other students. Victoria wondered what she was majoring in. She couldn't be in photography, because then she'd have seen her sooner. Max was slender but she sure could carry some stuff. The black tshirt made her 20% cooler. 

_And 20% hotter..._

She froze. Did that thought just... She blushed a little. Well Max looked very cute... Freckles, the hair and the cheeky grin. So price did have a good influence on her after all... The group set up the equipment on the concrete. And Victoria got a good view allright. She was glad her sunglasses hid her eyes. 

 

And then Nathan appeared out of nowhere. He blocked her view.

'We need to talk.'

'No we don't. We're done, Nate.'

'You need to get rid of it. C'mon... We could be like before.'

'No. I told you. I'm keeping it! Fuck off!'

As expected, he didn't like that. But when he grabbed for her, a voice called out.

'HEY! Stop that!'

It was Max. She rushed towards them and pushed Nathan away.  Nathan was so surprised he tripped and fell flay on his arse.

'What the fuck, bitch?!'

Max crossed her arms. She looked so cool...

'Leave her the fuck alone.'

'Or? What are you gonna do?'

'You don't want to know. And I haven't forgotten what you did to Kate, asshat.'

'How do you- Caulfield?!'

Nathan looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes fell on Max's biceps. He gulped. Victoria inwardly snorted. Even Nathan could see that Max had guns. And he didn't want a ticket to the gunshow. 

'Yeah, it's me. Better stay away from me. Wouldn't want Chloe finding you.'

'Fuck... I'm out of here... Your loss, Vic.'

Aaaand he was gone. Max gave Victoria a worried look.

'You ok?'

'Thank you...'

Max smiled.

'Good thing I was close with the team.'

'Team?' 

'Yeah! We're working on a documentary project. I sort of accidentally enrolled into the cinematic department.'

'That's why you aren't in photography with me...'

Max chuckled.

'Yeah... I still take pictures tho, but I hate deadlines for taking them.'

Victoria laughed too. She could relate to that.

'Well, I gotta get back to work, but hit me up later. I'd love to hang out more!'

 

And Victoria did. But deciding what to text Max was hard. She felt so awkward... The tables have turned huh...

**V: Hey Max, it's me. I'm free now if you want**

She got a reply a bit after.

**M: Hey! I'm going to a get together with a few friends of mine. Wanna come along? It's like, five people at most.**

She smiled. Max's charisma even jumped her over text... And it had chamed her like crazy... 

**V: Sure!**

**M: Sweet! Do I pick you up?**

Victoria sent the adress of her dormroom. Max didn't knock on her door luch later. Victoria opened. Max's smile was making her melt.

'Hey!'

'Hey yourself!' She said, smiling back. 

'How are you feeling tonight?'

'I'm a bit tired but it's ok.'

'You sure? We can always stay here?'

Victoria shook her head.

'I wanna go.'

Max smiled.

'Okidoodle.'


	3. Milk and honey

Victoria was surprised to see so many old faces. She thought it had been just her and Nathan from blackwell. But Juliet, Kate **and**  Warren? She'd never imagined this... They were equally surprised. Thank the Gods Max made it less awkward. Kate had this careful look on her face. But then Max told her about what happened with Nathan. And Kate hugged her as soon as she knew. Victoria hugged her back. Gods... Kate really was so precious... She felt bad now about the past. Warren and Kate made sense, but Victoria gave Juliet a curious look.

'Juliet and those two here are part of my team! So is Dana, but she had practise.' Max explained.

The night was fun but Victoria couldn't handle the chatter. It must be the hormones... She didn't remember who did what function in Max's team. She softly felt herself dozing off against Max.

'You wanna go home?' Max whispered softly.

She nodded. So Max said bye to everyone. They said bye back to her and Victoria. Max escorted her back home. How she got there, Victoria didn't know... She vaguely felt Max carrying her at the end.

'Allright, Victoria. Here you go! I guess I'll let you catch some sheep...'

'Don't go...' Victoria felt herself whisper.

It had stopped Max in her tracks. They exchanged glances. Victoria gulped.

'Okay...'

Max sat next to her on the bed.

'Please stay close...'

'Okay, just one sec...'

Max took off her hoodie. Her shoes and socks. She threw them on one pile. She eventually got rid off her pants too. She got under the covers next to Victoria. 

'Can you... Hold me?'

She didn't have to ask twice. She felt Max's strong arms around her. She nuzzled her head u der Max's chin.

'Night, Vic.' Max whispered.

 

Victoria woke up in the morning still nuzzled up to Max. She felt a bit guilty about draggibg Max into this. But when Max opened her eyes and gave a sleepy smile, her guilt flew right out the window.

'Hey.' Max smiled.

'Hey yourself...'

'I just couldn't leave last night.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not that... When a girl gives you **that**  kind of look, you just don't say no.'

Victoria gave Max a confused look.

'What do you mean?'

Max looked deep into her eyes. Victoria blushed.

'This kind of look.' Max just said.

Ok, point taken. Victoria gulped.

'I didn't know you majored in heroism?'

Max gave a shy smile.

'I wouldn't be a good hero.'

'But you were to me, a few times now...'

Their eyes locked again. Victoria was panicking on the inside. She wanted to kiss Max. But was this the right moment?! Max was still holding her. She smelled so good...

'Are you ok?' Max asked.

'Yes.' Victoria said, never looking away.

She felt Max squeezing her a bit closer. It hit her... Max was nervous. Ok, Vic. This is your cue!

'Max.'

'W-What?'

This was it.

'I'm going to kiss you now. Last chance to push me away.'

Max was surprised. But she smiled softly.

'Go for it.'

And she did. It was soft. Max was soft. It made Victoria burn on the inside. A strong fire, stronger than Nathan had ever made her feel. Max was so carefull. But she dudn't treat her like a porselain doll either... They broke apart. Max was trying to catch her breath. Victoria cupped her cheek. She had this goofy grin.

'We should probably get dressed.'

'Probably...'

'Vic?'

'Yes?'

'I can't be your hero, but if you'd let me, I'll be your rock?'

Victoria couldn't resist. She kissed Max again. It was a short one, but didn't fail to fluster Max.

'Yes...' Victoria breathed.

Max grinned.

'Even though I'm pregnant?' Victoria suddenly asked.

Max gave her a warm but serious look.

'What's more beautiful than a little human getting born?'

'You're ok with it?' Victoria had been so afraid.

But the warmth in Max's eyes fled into her.

'Of course. Especially since it's **yours**.'

'But what about-' 

Max cut her off with a kiss. And Victoria forgot all her troubles. For now. But it was ok.


	4. Kissing underneath a sweet summer pooring down

The thing with Max was new and innocent. They hugged and held hands in public allright. But they were both a bit shy about the kissing. Max's friends found them adorable. Victoria was now five months into her pregnancy. Her belly was showing. Max was always careful and soft when she touched it. They went to check ups together. Max even stayed over most of the nights. And if she didn't she called twice just to check up on her. Max was everything Victoria needed. Her unborn child might as well have been Max's... Max had made it clear several times that she knew what she signed up for and that Victoria was worth it. Victoria had never felt so special. Max wasn't perfect, sure, but she was perfect for her...

Victoria was waiting for Max. Her lecture would probably end soon. She took a sip from her water bottle. Oh no... Not her... It was too late too hide. She had been spotted. It wasn't too hard with her large belly. 

'Victoria.'

Victoria tried her best not to groan.

She disliked this girl. She really disliked her.

'Did you gain weight?'

'Don't act like you didn't know I was pregnant, Sharon. I'm sure Nathan told you aaaalll about it.'

The girl laughed.

'Of course he did. I just couldn't resist. If you don't like it, well then you should've thought better about your choices.'

'Excuse you, bitch. Let me make myself clear. It's not my fault that Nathan was too shitfaced to wrap his dingdong! It happened and I'm taking my responsibility. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to continue growing my child, fuck off.'

Sharon clearly did not expect Victoria to be that pissed. She reacted poorly.

'The fuck you said to me?? You wanna fight? Whore!'

'What's going on here?' A third voice interrupted.

It was Kate Marsh. She was tiny. But she was armed with a heavy tripod.

'Mind your own business, bitch!' Sharon barked at Kate.

Victoria wanted to say something, but all the shouting had drawn attention from more people. Including Dana and Juliet. Dana send Juliet away, probably to get Max, and walked straight up to Sharon.

'I don't know what your problem is, barbie doll, but you don't call Katie names in this school.'

'Who's gonna stop me? You?'

'You wish... You better stop before someone else finds out you've been picking on these two...'

'As if I care. Bring it on.'

'Rest in peace...' Dana just said, winking at Victoria and Kate.

It didn't take long for Max to appear. Sharon turned pale.

'Max??'

How Sharon knew Max, was beyond Victoria, but she looked like she was about to shit a brick.

'So, you're harassing my people now?'

Sharon gulped.

'I didn't know-'

'Get out **of my sight**. Stop harassing people!'

Sharon backed away as fast as she could. Victoria gave Max a questioning look.

'Later, I promise...' Max sealed it with a kiss on her temple.

Victoria had to make peace with that. But angery Max had been new. She'd seen it before with Nathan, just not that... _Intense._  She wondered what else she didn't know about Max...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess... But Victoria has a knack for attracting drama I guess


	5. Shed some light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter before a timeskip, but this needed to be written before the skip.

They were at Max's dorm. Victoria was staying with Max because Max's building had an elevator. 

'Okay, so what do you want to know?' Max asked once she was settled in.

'What's with you and scaring people enough for them to almost shit a brick?'

Max chuckled a bit. She sighed.

'Well we are both in our senior year now, right? Well when I was a freshman, I wanted to be myself unapologetically. And carrying around tripods, cams and mics and shit, I got some muscle built.'

Victoria glanced at the biceps in question and almost started to drool again.

'Kate told me about Nathan harassing her back in Blackwell, and she saw him here and was scared as fuck. She's harmless, but guys tend to harass her for some reason. So I have to throw around a few punches sometimes. Warren dealt out a fair share. But back in freshlan year, Sharon got bothered by some creeps. Me and Warren took care of it.'

'So when she saw you, she thought you'd deal her some?'

'Probably... But she was more ashamed than afraid. Which she should be.'

Victoria kissed her.

'My hero.'

'I told you, I'm no hero.'

'Sorry, my rock.'

Max gave her a look. Victoria gulped. This was Max's sexy serious face. She pulled the short nerd in for a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoodle, prepaire for the timeskip of a few months to what we all need to happen. I'm excited! I probably will take a bit longer than a day, but I'm totally foung this!


	6. Dinosaurs and hot potatoes

'Shit!'

'What's wrong? Are you ok?' Max rushed back in the bedroom.

Victoria gave Max an alarmed look. She was holding her belly.

'My water just broke... I think.'

Max's eyes widened. Victoria didn't know how or what, but they eventually arrived at the nearest hospital. It all was so vague, the contractions didn't help. She grabbed for Max's hand. Max grabbed hers.

'I'm here, Vic... I'm here...'

The nurse told her to push, maybe... Or was it the doctor? It didn't matter.

'Max... You're lucky you didn't do this to me!' She barked at Max.

After what seemed to be a decade, she finally heard crying. This was it. She was a mom now. They handed Max the kid while Victoria caight her breath for a sec.

'It's a boy!' Max said to her, with a big smile.

She got handed the newborn. She looked at him. He was cute. She softly grazes his face with her thumb. Was that a smile? 

'He looks just like you.' Max grinned.

Victoria looked at Max. She put her hand on the back of Max's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

'What are you gonna name him?'

'Ricky, after-'

'Richard Avedon, of course.' Max chuckled 

'That is so you! You're adorable.' 

Victoria blushed. Max was the one who was adorable here. She was holding up a tiny black tshirt. She shook her head.

'And you are such a hipster nerd, Gods...'

Max just grinned and kissed her.

'Well, I know I had nothing to do with his birth, but the two of you can count on me. I mean, if you'd be ok with tha-'

'Yes... Gods, Max... I can't handle you leaving. Having you around makes me feel safe. And now that the little guy is born, I'm afraid that-'

Victoria gulped. Max cupped her chin.

'As soon as he even tries, I'll fuck him up ok? I kinda hate violence, but for some reason, college so far has been violent.'

'Maybe, but those guns of yours are very...' Victoria bit her lip.

Max locked eyes with Victoria. Max must have noticed Victoria was giving her bedroom eyes. Max nervously smiled.

 

 

After a few days, Victoria and little Ricky were released from the hospital. Max had borrowed Warren's truck to come get them.

'I called school daycare, Ricky's welcome whenever.'

'Thanks Max.'

'Anytime, Vic.' Max winked.

Victoria looked over her shoulder to her son. He was asleep. He looked peaceful. When they arrived at Victoria's dorm, Max offered to carry him. Victoria shook her head. She could do this. So Max stuck to her bags. Victoria's dorm didn't have many other students, but mlst were quiet and respectable. Unlike those in Nathan's building... Victoria shook her head. She should stop thinking about Nathan. That guy was no longer a part of her life. 

 

 

If she only knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to name my chapters after things that remind me of whatever will happen in them


	7. Max Caulfield, professional teddybear

Victoria texted Max, cursing under her breath.

**Can you pick Ricky up from daycare?**

Fucking class. What the fuck did she need biology for? It's official. The faculty is stupid.

**Le tiny human? Sure! Pizza?**

Max really was a hero. When class was finally done, she rushed home. She couldn't wait to see her two babies... A rough hand grabbed her out of nowhere. Victoria tried to free herself, but it wasn't easy.

'Where's your dyke knight in shining plaid now?!' 

Victoria wasn't surprised at all.

'Nathan, what the **fuck**! Remove your filthy hands-'

'Yeah, don't think so. You didn't ditch the child when I said so either.' He smugly cut her off, danger in his eyes.

'Fuck off!'

'Oh, there's gonna be fucking, just not that kind.'

This was it. Victoria was trapped. Max wasn't nearby. Nathan could do what he wanted. Victoria wasn't physically strong enough to get out of his grip.

'Victoria?'

If she wasn't freaking out yet, now she deffinately would. Kate looked so confused. And then she saw Nathan.

'Hey!' She said louder than Victoria had ever heard her sound.

Kate hit Nathan with her satchel, both of her hands holding it at both sides. He released his grip on Victoria just enough for the latter to break free. She slipped out his grasp and hurled her fist in his face. Nathan stumbled back a bit. He recovered and raised his own hand. That's when Kate struck again. Going all berserk. Who was she and what happened to sweet innocent Kate?!

'Get off! Ow! Bitch!' Nathan yelled, unable to defend himself.

Kate was a hurricane. Victoria attempted to call Max, but got interrupted.

'Hey!' A loud, grouchy voice shouted.

Campus security.

'Help me! Get her off!' Nathan squeaked.

'He harassed me! He was gonna...' Victoria shouted.

The guard broke the struggling off.

'Oh, Miss Marsh...' He said, recognizing her.

'Phil, this jackass was attacking my friend.'

Phil the guard narrowed his eyes at Nathan, who gulped.

'You again, huh... Beating up decent kids again? Why don't you come with me... The Dean will love this.'

As Phil dragged Nathan along, Kate turned to Victoria.

'Are you ok?'

Victoria met Kate's worried gaze and broke down in tears.

'No...  But thank God you where here...'

Kate hugged Victoria tightly. They eventually walked to the dorms. Max, holding Ricky, was talking to Warren and Brooke in the corridor. Max joyfully showed the boy off. When she saw Vic and Kate approaching, her smile disappeared.

'Vic... What's wrong? What happened? Kate?'

'Nathan.' Kate just said.

Max handed Ricky over to Warren so she could hold Victoria.

'I will kill him...' She grunted.

'Phil showed up and dragged him to the Dean...'

Max nuzzled Victoria. The poor girl just held onto Max. Ricky giggled at Warren's attempts to entertain him with his car keys. Max and Victoria looked at them. Kate and Brooke were making dunny faces. Ricky was a ball of innocence and joy. Victoria smiled a bit theough her tears.

'Thanks for picking him up...'

'Anytime, sweatheart... Pizza will be here soon.'


	8. Max is better than any dad; according to Victoria's dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update this very often, because I have the terrible habbit to start multiple things at the same time; writers block sure's going to hit me soon; and I don't want to ruin it.  
> So, I hope that's ok with you all; those who read this; I'm not abandonning ship at all.  
> Chapters might be shorter too

Sunny day at campus. Victoria sat on a bench with the little guy on her lap. Max sat next to them; humming to a song.

'Max?'

'Hmm?'

Max looked at Victoria, who frowned at her phone.

'Are you free this weekend?'

Max frowned as well.

'Why are you asking?'

Victoria gave Max a frightened look.

'My dad saw our facebookphoto; the one you made of me and Ricky...'

'Oh...'

'He's asking me why he didn't know about the baby...'

'You didn't tell him?'

'I thought my mother did!'

Max gaped at Victoria, shook her head and gave the blonde a look.

'You are being so Victoria again...'

'Hey!'

Max kissed her.

'It's cute.'

Victoria blushed.

'A-anyway, he's coming to meet Ricky.'

'I see.'

'I hoped he could meet you too?'

Max looked at her. Victoria was a bit nervous.

'God, you're adorable... Yes, I'm free.'

Victoria kissed Max.

'Great.'

 

 

Chase senior studied Max thouroughly when he entered the living room. The hipster was holding a bubbly Ricky, playing with him. He looked at his daughter.

'Is she the father?'

Victoria gave him a bewildered look.

'Max is a girl.'

'I am aware.'

Silence fell.

'Why can't a woman be a good father?'

Victoria gaped at her dad.

'Look, Victoria Maribeth CHase, I don't know what bastard knocked you up, but Max on your sofa? That's a good dad.'

'We'll we're dating... More or less...'

Her father put up a thumb.

'Do you want to hold him too, sir?'

Max had called out to Mr. Chase from the sofa. He smiled.

'Yes please.'

Max stood up and handed him the little boy. Victoria held Max's hand as they watched the interaction between grandfather and grandson.

'Best Rock ever...' Victoria whispered in Max's ear.

Max smiled.


	9. When did all these ex-losers become superheroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of swearing and genuine bad language, my bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, sunshines~!
> 
> Rock on, I'd say.

Ever since Kate saved her from Nathan, people have started to bother her. Members of the sororities and fraternities...

Victoria took a stroll out in the morning sun with Ricky. He was wearing a batman cap. "Teach them about the hero Arcadia deserves, but doesn't need right now", Max had said. She was adorkable. Ricky watched everything with big eyes. Victoria wondered about what thoughts occupied his tiny newborn brain. What did he see when he looked with his eyes to the world?

'Oh look! It's **teen mom**.'

Victoria first didn't notice those bozo's were adressing her directly, she was focussed on her son. But that's before they decided to tjhrow an empty can at her head.

'We're talking to you, slut!'

Victoria made eye contact. Who were these idiots? Couldn't she just enjoy her son's happy giggles in peace?

'Doesn't mean that I have to listen to you bitches... I'm kind of busy.' Victoria grumped.

'Filthy whore!'

'You already called me a slut, I'm neither deaf, nor stupid. Could you watch your garbage-filled mouth-hole in front of my child, peasant?'

One of them lost her ice cubes, or her cool, Victoria wasn't in the mood to care, and lunged at her. Victoria secured her son and prepared to dodge.

'HEY!'

A loud angery bark. It belonged to an angry Juliet, who stormed towards the dirty skanks. She pushed one away. She tripped and fell on her ass. The others stared at Juliet. Victoria tried not to cringe at her hero in shining blue tank top. Another Media student with killer biceps. What in the name of Louis Daguerre...?

'If I see one of you take **one** more step towards her or her kid, **I WILL END YOU ALL**!'

'Wow Watson, you have gotten tough...' Victoria mumbled.

'Thanks.' Juliet gruffed.

'That's my line...'

 

 

The second time, she was breastfeeding her son in an empty hallway.

'You looking to get knocked up again?'

Ugh, two frat boys. Great. Victoria ignored them. She hoped they would leave her in peace. Ricky would soon fall asleep, she didn't need the pestering.

'Stop ignoring me when I adress you, dirty cow!'

Seriously, what was his problem.

'Fancy words for a Neanderthall.' Victoria bit back.

She saw a hand trying to get al grabby, but before she could even respond, there was an intervention. A smooth intervention.

'Please step away from Supermom. Carefully.'

Victoria could almost hear a smooth rock-riff play. Warren had his arms crossed. He leaned against the doorframe of an open classroom, looking all suave and cool. Victoria could hear chatter coming from the classroom. Warren cracked his knuckles.

'You pipsqueaks might get hurt.'

Warren looked ridiculous. He had his shirt on, sure, but with all the buttons undone, it didn't have much purpose... Except for showing his abs. Dear goodness... Was this a trend now? Saving Victoria from the braindead?

 

 

Victoria wasn't really surprised when it happened again. She was getting some water from a vending machine when some crackwhore called Roxanne decided to attack her. Dana had Judo-thrown the bitch over her strong shoulder.

Some guy grabbed her by the hair when she was trying to calm a crying Ricky down. Kate almost broke his arm with her pink Disney-umbrella, screaching "Die, Crusty Ballsack!" at him while she kept whacking him with the thing.

Then there was a dude trying to push her into a beehive, Juliet pulled her away before the impact.

 

Victoria was getting sick of this. Max's friends were all sweethearts, but this couldn't go on... What if something happened to Ricky? Victoria was starting to get nightmares. Max was starting to notice. She hadn't told the hispster anything.

'Victoria...'

She felt a hand cupping her cheek. Another nightmare... She had been crying in her sleep. Max kissed her temple.

'Will you tell me what has been bothering you? This can't keep continuing, Vic...' Max whispered.

Ricky was snoring in between them. He was safe. Victoria took a deep breath.

'Your friends, are they all superheroes like you?'

Max chuckled.

'I'm no hero... And what are you talking about?'

So Victoria told her everything. About the harassing, the musclepower, the back up and Kate's pink Disney-umbrella. Max had cursed a bit, mumbled about how she would "kill each and everyone of those bastards". But Victoria kissed her softly.

'Vic, we are a family now, the team is a family. We protect what is ours.'

 

Yes they do, Victoria thought. She wasn't so afraid anymore...


End file.
